


Normality

by kangeiko



Category: Alias
Genre: Canon-Compliant, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangeiko/pseuds/kangeiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sydney went back to class.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Normality

Sydney went back to class. There wasn't anything else she could think of to do; no place else she could think of to go. She stared at her closet for a while, numbly noting the sheer volume of black clothing and, well, she wouldn't even have to go shopping. She'd managed to prepare herself for mourning Danny before she'd even met him.

Francie met her after 19th century American poetry and bought her a triple-shot skinny frappuccino with chocolate syrup and cinnamon and they sat out in the courtyard and watched it slowly melt. "Honey, you want anything? Some cake, or something savoury?"

"No," Sydney said, and looked down to see Francie's elegant fingers curled around her own. "No, I'm fine. I already ate." She lies for a living and Francie still sees straight through her, her lips pursing in distress.

"All right. Maybe later."

And later, when they're home, Sydney is looking around at all the food left over from the wake that no one has yet cleared, and it is suddenly horribly, terribly, _vitally_ important that the entire house is completely spotless. She drops her bag over the arm of the sofa and practically runs into the bathroom, rooting around in the cabinet beneath the sink for cleaning products and black bin bags. She can hear Francie 'bleep' through the endless sympathy messages accumulated on the answer phone and thinks, _oh, I'll need to reply to those._

She's holding bleach and wearing rubber gloves and is suddenly very, very tired.

"Sydney?" Francie stuck her head around the door. "There's a message from your boss on the phone. He sends his condolences, and said to call him if you need to talk about anything."

The bleach bottle top is rolling around on the bathroom floor and Sydney can't feel anything at all.

"Sydney?"

_I'm going to kill him,_ she thinks, and it doesn't hurt even a little bit. "I'm fine," she says, and the bleach is scalding her bare knees.

*

fin


End file.
